


New Year's Eve

by CrowleysOwnTemptress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aah, Cute, Explosions, Fluffy, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Pyrotechnics, ooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysOwnTemptress/pseuds/CrowleysOwnTemptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes blowing this up. Like fireworks...and your heart;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as female prospective but the more I looked at it, it can be gender neutral. Have fun guys who love Dean, too!
> 
> Feel free to comment below! Hope you enjoy it!  
> XOXO,  
> CrowleysOwnTemptress

“Dean,” Sam laughed, “dude, that’s not really a good idea. (Your name), tell him!” You laughed and took another step back. Dean returned to you with a huge grin lightening up his face.

It was New Year’s Eve at the Bunker, or home as you called it. When Dean asked you to come fireworks shopping with him a few days ago, you thought nothing of it. He explained that it was his tradition to do fireworks for Sam whenever the holiday called for it. You were pretty sure he just wanted an excuse to blow things up. Now, though, you were a little unsure.

Dean had rigged up about two hundred and fifty explosions, timed and primed, to start going off exactly ten seconds to New Year’s. He looked as excited as a kid on Christmas as he grabbed his flare and his took a swig of his beer.

“What’s my time, babe?” he called to you.

“One minute ‘til countdown,” you replied, glancing at the live countdown on the small TV you and Sam’s girlfriend dragged out and jerry-rigged to work.

“Perfect,” Dean grinned as he lit the flare. You couldn’t help the little hum of appreciation as Dean bent forward and lit the long fuse. Once lit, he jogged back to you.

“Get ready for the most amazing fireworks you’ve ever seen,” he growled, happily, as walked past. You shivered. He put the dead flare in a bucket of water you placed nearby and wrapped his arms around you from behind, chin resting on your shoulder. You loved it when he did that, strong arms holding you, scent engulfing you, his breath tickling your cheek and his heartbeat synced with your through your back.

Sam was sitting on the hood of the Impala with his girl standing between his knees.

“Here we go!” Dean called out, and the first firework went off signaling ten. You grinned as your voice joined the countdown.

“Nine!” Boom.

“Eight!” Bang.

“Seven!” Fizzle.

“Six!” Pop.

“Five!” Psshhh.

“Four!” Pop-pop.

“Three!” Boooom.

“Two!” Shriek.

“ONE!” BANG!

“Happy New Year!” you all screamed, dissolving into laughter, quickly silenced by awe as Dean’s finale started. You felt your eyes go wide.

So many fireworks, the colors, the shapes. The smell was comforting and the night lit up like day. Dean’s arms tightened around your waist. Your eyes darted to him. He was watching you! He should be watching his wonderful creation! You started to make a noise of protest until he grinned and kissed you forcefully.

The fireworks exploding in the sky above you were nothing compared to the fireworks in your heart. You reached up and ran your fingers into his short hair. His lips moved against yours, slowly and lovingly. His tongue brushed your lips. Begging for entrance, which you granted. It swept in and tasted and explored. You tasted the beer he had been drinking and a small hint of the whiskey he had been drinking before. That, mixing with the sexy smell of fireworks and Dean, as well as, his strong arms pulling your body even more flush against his, was enough to pull a small contented moan from your lips.

He grinned triumphantly and pulled away for air. You play-pouted and turned your attention back to the fireworks.

“Happy New Year, my love,” he growled in your ear as he nuzzled your neck.

“Happy New Year, love,” you whispered back, closing your eyes and leaning your head against his. Your hands came to rest over his that he had laced over your belly. You grinned to yourself as you tapped ‘I love you’ in Morse code against the back of his hand. He chuckled and kissed your neck. Beneath your hands, he tapped ‘I love you more’ against your stomach. You sighed, happily.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out some of the other stuff I've posted or am working on!  
> Feedback welcomed!  
> Lots of love!!


End file.
